Fragmentos de un todo
by Sasha Minari17
Summary: "Esa tormenta se llevó consigo las almas de sus padres. Ahora lo necesitaba a él, porque era lo único que le quedaba."( relación hermano-hermana)


**"La vida, es la oportunidad efímera de sentir el volar del ave y el nadar de los peces"**

**Muy buenas tardes lectores del mundo de las fantasías, su servidora Sasha quiere traerle a ustedes uno más de sus proyectos y mi segunda participación en un reto (sigue estando nerviosa), pero eso sí, le he echado alma, vida y mi corazón para el disfrute de ustedes.**

**NOTA: Este fic participa en el reto del fandom de Free! Iwatobi Swim Club: "Personaje Favorito" del foro La Revolución de los Fandoms.**

**OBSERVACIÓN: Este anime le pertenece a Koji Oji y los directores e ilustradores así de igual forma los personajes de esta serie. Avisando que el resto del trazado presentado es obra legítima de Sasha Minari.**

**-Pensamientos.**

**-**Diálogo.

**-Autor**

**-"Subtítulo".**

**Sin otro particular siéntese cómodamente, relájense y disfruten de esta pequeña narración.**

**OoOooOoO**

Gritos, desesperación, angustia y desgarradas voces que se perdían con el rugir fiero de las olas. La mar se balanceaba con de lado a lado, extendía sus brazos de manera tosca arrasando con fuerza las embarcaciones que osaban navegar en las faldas de la corriente. Que iluso el que osara intentar domar a tan exótica y azulada belleza.

Aquella noche de tormentas y mares azorados, descansaban en una cama pequeña unos niños de melena rojiza. La niña respiraba con dificultad, parecía tener una pesadilla en cambio, el niño descansaba emitiendo suaves ronquidos.

La infante abrió sus ojos mientras su frente perlada y sus desesperados jadeos denotaban lo asustada que se encontraba. Llevó sus pequeñas manitas a sus llorosos ojos e intentó con un hilo de voz en agonía despertar a su hermano. Ella odiaba las tormentas, rayos y cualquier cosas que hiciera del cielo un lugar brillantemente aterrador.

-Ni-San...por favor te...tengo miedo-Susurró la pequeña-Por...por favor.

-Gou-Bostezo-¿Que sucede?

-Tuve una pesadilla, me ahogaba...-Sollozó-Tengo miedo-Se repetía asustada.

-Ven aquí no pasa nada solo fue una pesadilla-Susurró adormilado el pequeño intentando por todos los medios que la niña siguiera durmiendo.

Gou se acercó a su hermano y lo abrazó con fuerza para disipar sus miedos, pero en cierta parte la pequeña no estaba tan lejos de la realidad. La mar terminó con el aliento de personas y entre ellos...sus padres.

**Funeral, honrando las memorias de los caídos. Nuestros rezos para ustedes y ustedes vivirán eternamente en nosotros.**

-Ellos cuidaran de nosotros, no te preocupes-Gimoteó el pelirrojo aferrándose con tristeza a las manitas delicadas de su hermana.

-Ni...ni-san-Susurró Gou con ojos acuosos cansados e irritados de llorar-Quedate siempre a mi lado.

-**Lo prometo.**

**...**

Gruño guturalmente, su cuerpo emitió espasmos involuntarios y se levantó con fuerza sentándose en la cama y casi respiraba, exceptuando los jadeos en busca de oxígeno.

**-Lo prometo.**

Otra vez el mismo sueño prometiendo cuidarla cuando estaba seguro de ello y al mudarse a Australia no fue capaz de conservar esas mismas palabras. Ni siquiera habían hablado más de tres minutos cuando la evadía para regresar a su "enfoque personal".

Nadar lo era todo, cuando era niño, ahora competía para abandonar y pisotear los sueños del colegio de Iwatobi donde estaban sus "Amigos" Nagisa, Makoto y finalmente Haru y su hermana, esta última quien deposita su fe en ellos. No lo hacía por su hermana sino por su competitiva forma de ser para con el pelinegro.

El tiempo los hizo odiarlos puesto que, le recordaban su amor por el agua, las competencias en grupos y sobre todo que era lo único por lo que él lucharía sin descansar.

Hoy era el día, un paso decisivo para todos los colegios que deseaban ser alguien y que sus estudiantes fueran reconocidos, entre esos sin duda Samezuka y sus imponentes miembros del club de natación.

Por su parte, decidió competir para ganarle a Haru. Derrotarlo en su área y sonreir triunfalmente cuando sus esperanzas se fueran lejos de sus manos.

Sonrió saboreando la victoria que todavía no era segura. Mostró su característica dentadura similar al amo y señor del agua. Un tiburón y, caminando de manera segura se retiró en busca de una botella de agua.

-Esto ya esta ganado.

**...**

Haruka Nanase era un chico pasivo, casi como las mareas deslizándose y danzando hasta la arena de la orilla en la tarde, cuando el sol estaba dispuesto a brillar en otros continentes.

Sin embargo esta vez no podía decir lo mismo, el pelinegro llevaba un par de segundo observando a la hermana de Rin Matsuoka cambiar de un semblante sereno a uno totalmente sombrío. Ella no era así, siempre brindaba una sonrisa cálida aunque el mundo se derrumbara.

Intentó acercarse, pero después de unos minutos volvió a pensarlo. Cuando estuvo dispuesto, ella ya estaba caminando en su dirección.

-Haru-Sempai...¿Podemos hablar?-Consultó con los ojos algo acuosos la pelirrosa.

Haruka no respondió, pero con su mirada le indicó que aprobaba la noción. Ambos caminaron hasta las bancas cercanas a la salida. Gou fue la primera en hablar.

-¿Crees que si voy, él vuelva a ignorarme?-Susurro interrogando antes de sollozar ante la atónita mirada marina de Nanase.

A eso se debía sus nervios en la mañana, sus sonrisas poco convincente y sus miradas profundas a la nada. Ahora entendía, ella necesitaba de su hermano; como cualquiera, necesitaba apoyo en su único pariente y éste, desconocía el motivo, se dignó en ignorarla.

-Esta vez no-Mencionó el chico antes de regalar una ligera sonrisa a la menor y dejarla con la incertidumbre plasmada en su rostro.

Gou Matsuoka rogó al cielo con la mirada elevada mientras las lágrimas resbalaban sobre sus mejillas, que su hermano dejara de hacerle eso. Ella no era una cosa más, era su hermana y deseaba pasar tiempo con él, como era antes. Susurró a sus padres que le dieran fuerza para entender y seguir intentando, a su hermano. Ella quería apoyarlo, era todo lo que tenía y, sonara egoista o no, deseaba tenerlo cerca.

-Porque...no debistes ir a Australia, no sabes lo mucho que te necesito ni-san-Mencionó mientras era observada por cierto peliblanco de Samezuka.

El chico la contempló mientras una ligera mueca se instalaba en sus facciones. Entendía por lo que pasaba y, ciertamente era similar a lo que él vivía. Ser ignorado o en su peor caso fingir que no existía es realmente devastador.

Por otro lado la pequeña se levantó de la banca, con su mangas se limpió el rostro y para su sorpresa frente a ella se encontraban Makoto y Nagisa sonriendo para que les deseara suerte. Ella de igual forma mostró una suave y sincera sonrisa

para alentar a los chicos, los tres se abrazaron riendo suavemente, Gou se despidió agitando su mano suavemente y corriendo hasta las gradas.

**...**

Haru caminaba tranquilamente, buscando con sus pupilas a su antiguo amigo, Rin Matsuoka. Debía hacerlo entrar en razón, su hermana estaba empezando a sufrir por culpa de su forma de ser tan testaruda y debía aceptarlo, Rin podía llegar a ser alguien obstinado.

Se detuvo un momento, tenía algo de resequedad en la boca, así que se dirigió a la dispensadora para sacar una botella de agua. Entonces fue cuando notó la presencia del pelirrojo, este último no lo había visto. Era ahora o nunca.

**Pov Gou**

**Me senté cerca de nuestra profesora, estaba nerviosa no puedo negarlo no solo porque podré ver a mi equipo luchar con fuerza, más bien, Rin era el causante de mi nerviosismo. Cuanto tiempo de no verlo nadar con esa paz que él siempre irradiaba. Quería que fuera feliz haciendo lo que ama...**

**Por otro lado vería a Haru demostrar su talento y, finalmente estaba algo interesante por lo músculos que dejaban a vista los nadadores.**

**Si, lose es algo enfermizo, pero ¡Ah! Son realmente hermosos.**

**Entonces logré divisar a Haru, su semblante lucía más serio que de costumbre e irradiaba un aura peligrosa. Mi Hermano también hizo aparición y este lucía de forma aterradora, su ceño se encontraba fruncido.**

**Y así transcurrió, pude ver como en cámara lenta Haru era derrotado por mi hermano, como las esperanzas de Iwatobi se esfumaba hasta dejar orbes vacías y oscuras sombras mezcladas en los ojos del equipo.**

**Solo que...ellos no sabían que yo los había incluido en la competencia de relevo y que confiaba plenamente que esta vez ganarían y ciertamente al día siguiente corrobore que mis ideas no eran irreales pues, mi equipo resultó ganador, pero con la ligera diferencia de que, mi hermano estaba entre ellos.**

**Ustedes saben que es imposible y nos descalificaron por ello, pero realmente esa unión hizo de Rin Matsuoka un chico que sonreía, lloraba y reía de manera honesta.**

**Ese día volví a llorar como aquella vez que nuestros padres dejaron de estar terrenalmente, con la mínima diferencia que esta vez era alegría formada por gotas saladas.**

**Entonces fue cuando miré a mi hermano y él sonrió de manera sincera y susurra que nos veríamos en la salida.**

**"Estoy aquí de pie esperando tu regreso ami, esperando que las nubes del ayer se disipen mañana y que seamos lo que fuimos, cuando éramos unidos"**

**Fin pov Gou**

Rin la observó algo apenado, sin embargo buscó por todos los medios que no se notara ya que, su orgullo seguí altivo.

-Gou yo...-Susurro mientras intenta buscar en la nada palabras adecuadas para hacerle frente a su nerviosa hermana.

-Ni-san estás de vuelta-Arrojó las palabras tan rápidamente como el latir salvaje de su corazón.

Se arrojó a sus brazos y lloró aferrándose a la única persona que con simples gesto podía tranquilizarla y hacer de ella una dócil y quieta joven.

Tendría ahora todo el tiempo para volver a empezar solo que esta vez conseguirían avanzar como alguna vez empezaron. Juntos.


End file.
